My Brother's Best Friends
by OnceUponAWonderland
Summary: Remus has a little sister, also a werewolf. -- Remus is going to Hogwarts and Elie is going to be stuck at home. Follows her story: sharing her brother w/ the marauders and also, her relationship with them, throughout the years. Sorry bout the bad summay


DISCLAIMER: It's not mine. Obviously.

This wasn't meant to be a one-shot. It's something I started a while ago and never finished. I'll try to work on it though.

~onceuponawonderland

* * *

I guess I should start at the beginning; before everything became crazy....

Today was September 1st, the day every young witch or wizard looked forward to their entire lives, except me. Today, my older brother Remus would be leaving for school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I would be stuck at home with my parents and baby brother Andrew. Remus was my closest friend in the whole world, we had never been apart. He is the one who helps me through my transformations. That's right, me and my older brother are werewolves. I was really young when it happened. I guess, somehow, my father offended the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who thought it would be the perfect idea to murder daddy's baby girl. I was four years old. The only reason I'm still alive is because Remus, at age five and a half, ran after me to save my life. So now we are both werewolves, and have been ever since we were young.

Oh sorry, I'm getting off track. Back to the present. Remus was leaving and I would be without my older brother for the first time in my life.

"It's only for a year, then you'll be at Hogwarts too." Remus soothed. I sniffled and wiped my nose.

"Stop crying Elenora; you're ten years old now, act like it." my mother scolded. Remus patted my back when I cried even harder. No way could I live with mother and no Remus. He kept me sane.

"I'll be back for Christmas holiday." Remus said, ignoring my mother. "And I'll write home all the time. Don't you worry." I gave him a bone-crushing hug and sobbed quietly as I watched my dad help Remus carry his trunk onto the train.

As soon as Remus found a compartment, he stuck his head out the window to find me again. I ran up to the train and grabbed his hand.

"Don't go Remy. Please?" I begged. He shook his head. I let out a sob.

"You'll be fine without me Ellie. Ignore mom, she's just, well, mom. And take good care of Andy for me okay?" I nodded, unable to speak. "I love you."

"And don't you forget it." I told him sternly.

"There's the Luna I know. See you at Christmas." He replied, pulling his head back into the train. "Oh!" I heard Remus exclaim, and suddenly his head was back out the window again. "Little tip, mom actually likes your attitude. She wants you to challenge her. Keep that in mind okay?" I nodded.

Remus pulled his head back inside the train and I knew it was goodbye. The train started to move and I walked along beside it, my steady pace turning into a jog and then a sprint as the train picked up speed. Being a werewolf had its perks, running, for example, was second nature.

"Bye Moony!!! I love you!" I screamed over the calls of other parents and the sound of the train chugging its way along the tracks.

* * *

I sat back and rested by head on the seat in the compartment and sighed. Sure I was a year older than Ellie, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't remember a time when we hadn't been best friends. We've been through everything together.

"Who was that, your girlfriend or something?" The boy across me asked. I had completely forgot that I wasn't alone in this compartment.

"No." I chuckled. "My little ten year old sister, Elenora."

"So why'd you call her Luna?" Another boy asked.

"Yeah, and she called you Moony." the third boy asked.

"Oh, that. Um, just a nickname; we have nicknames for each other." I confessed. Out in the open, my attempt to share one more thing with my sister seemed completely ridiculous. The first boy nodded and whispered something to the second boy.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." the first boy announced, sticking out his hand. I shook it cautiously. I had heard of the Blacks; a blood obsessed, purely Slytherin family, famous for studying the dark arts, and being good at it. Apparently, the boy had recognized my caution.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like my family. I'll probably be in Slytherin no matter what, but I really want to be in Gryffindor." he explained. "Actually, I would rather be in Hufflepuff than in Slytherin." I nodded, seeing the honesty in his eyes.

"James Potter." the second boy interrupted shaking my already outstretched hand. "And that's Peter Pettigrew." He said, pointing to the third boy. I grinned. A natural born leader, eh? I had a good feeling about these people.

"Remus Lupin" I introduced myself.

"Hiya Remus." James grinned. "I have a feeling us four are going to be great friends." I smiled.


End file.
